


Darcy, meet Valkyrie

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Marvel's sapphics: gladheonsleeps practices femslash [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aro - Freeform, Aromantic Relationship, Asgardian lingerie, Cunnilingus, Darcy on a spaceship for no discernible reason, F/F, Femslash, Lovers to Friends, PWP, Poly Characters, Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Poly, Scissoring, Sex on a spaceship, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tribbing, Valkyrie - Freeform, a good romp, a little bit of plot though because I can turn anything into a saga, a magical garden on a spaceship, aromantic!Darcy, because I can't write a thing without some mystical building or garden apparently, good haircare on a space ship, heimdall is a good wingman, magical gardens, mcu femslash, no strings attatched, references to Loki - Freeform, trashtaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: Brunnhilde (Valkyrie) must have been away on a mission last time Darcy Lewis had come to visit their ship because she'd be damned if she knows who the hell she is. But after a little fooling around the two find that they've got more in common than they realised.porn without plot, but like, a little plot.





	Darcy, meet Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> you have no idea how many wips I have but this was actually written super fast and loose as I apparently reached critical mass with all the writing I'd been forcing myself to do finally paid off. 
> 
> basically, if I want to write I have to write a bunch of crap no one will ever see before something comes out that I like. I hope you like it too!
> 
> but yes, unbetad, I hope I got all the errors but you know...

Brunhilde was shocked when she entered the mess and there, in the middle of the dining hall surrounded by about fifty tradesmen and soldiers was a small Midgardian woman she had never seen before, skulling a flagon of mead. This may not have been an issue normally, but a) they were in the middle of norns-forsaken space, and b) she was absolutely gorgeous, and apparently almost as good at drinking as she herself was -though she rarely made it a performance like this beauty was currently, and what a show it was. 

Brunn paused just inside the doorway, biting her lip as she took in the display. She’d spent a thousand years on Sakkar, and she could admit, if only to herself that sometimes she missed the drama.

The how or why of it could come later, but for now she just took in the view. She was wearing a form fitting black body armour which, as well as protecting her kidneys, really showed her body off, making the way her ass stuck out a bit with her stance as she tipped her head back to drink more than a little entertaining. Her lush hair cascaded down her back, ripping in waves with her small movements. 

And Brunn wasn't the only one to have noticed the woman’s tits moving with every gulp. Momentarily she emptied the vessel, lowering it and letting out a loud belch, which had the Aesir around her laughing delightedly and cheering her on in her victory. All but one man who was scowling miserably, it seemed he had lost a bet quite terribly. 

The woman soaked up the praise, beaming at her new friends. And slapping their hands in a way she had seen the children start doing a few months ago when she’d returned from a mission. All Brunn knew was that she had a beautiful smile, and she wanted to meet her.

Her silent moment of perusal was interrupted when the doors hissed open behind her and the King entered, booming his delight at the presence of the little one.

The woman rushed up to him and lept into the King’s arms, hugging him soundly and Brunn had to quash her disappointment that the lass might already be taken; and though Brunn’s morality might be questionable when it came to stealing bedpartners, she wasn’t one to take them from friends, or woo them from their beds. Sharing on the other hand...

“Darcy! My friend!” Thor said into her hair, his voice thick with emotion. “You made it back here in one piece!” 

“Yep!” The woman popped the ‘p’ at the end of the single word, as if that was all the information that was needed, and it seemed it was, as the King smiled and squeezed her again before placing her carefully back on the ground. 

“I see you have already been offered a drink, but have you dined yet?” 

The woman -Darcy- shook her head and Thor turned to where Brunn was still standing watching the two. 

“Brunnhilde come! meet my old friend from Midgard! She is the only one who has felled me with my own element!”

_ That _ was interesting, Brunn thought as she stepped forward and offered her hand for greeting as was custom in Midgard. Though she was wearing armour she still wouldn’t have taken her for a fighter, there was something in her stance and movements that made Brunn think she was more inclined to do nearly anything else.

The woman paused and gasped as she turned to Brunn, eyes wide. “You’re Brunnhilde? The Valkyrie? Thor has told me all about you!” She bounced in the spot in her excitement before taking Brunn’s hand in a grip she had never seen before, locking her thumb with Brunn’s own and slipping her fingers over her index, before giving their knotted hands a squeeze and slipping back out again. 

Brunn recovered from her surprise and gave the woman a bright smile in return, finding her words finally. “I'm afraid I haven't the same pleasure of hearing of you, though I suppose I can assume you met His Majesty on one of his eventful trips to Midgard.”

It wasn't a subject Thor particularly liked to talk about, as it brought back memories of the times when his relationship with his brother was at its lowest. 

The two were almost inseparable now, and Thor preferred not to dwell on those bad times, though if one was judging by this beauty before them and her easy smile, those tales held many positive moments as well.

Thor looked duly chastised as Darcy elbowed him hard in the stomach, and the King pretended to be wounded like one would for a child. She was clearly disappointed with his censure. “You didn't tell her about me? though I suppose you didn't really tell  _ me _ everything about her either, not the really important things, like how much of a babe she is… though I suppose you wouldn't, when you're talking to Jane.” She pulled a face, the universal expression to denote a painful awkwardness. Brunn grinned, in part because she hadn’t referred to herself as the one who was the cause of awkwardness.

Thor looked at them both with raised eyebrows and seemed to finally see their mutual attraction which, Brunn had to guess was fairly evident. She knew  _ she _ at least wasn't hiding it; she had no reason to.

He looked momentarily wary before aparrently dismissing it and used his long arms to herd them both toward a table, greeting the server who was waiting for them. It was their habit, on the ship for everyone to serve themselves, all except the King and anyone he had invited to dine with him at any particular meal.

There was a small alcove in one of the corners that Loki had miraculously furnished in relative luxury, not the gaudy kind that the Grandmaster had originally decorated parts of the ship, but more towards Asgard's aesthetics. Of course it didn't come anywhere _near_ the gaudy opulence that Odin had preferred, instead concentrating on comfort and engendering openness and good conversation. Apparently Thor's old rooms had been similar to this. The best part about the area however, was that he'd spelled extensively for privacy so that they could speak of important issues while they dined and not worry about the ship gossips or trouble-makers of a more nefarious intent.

Brunn didn’t hold much authority, for all Thor liked to keep her close. She had respectfully refused the appointment of General, back when Thor was bestowing titles and Sif had taken that helm while Brunnhilde was happy to stay in the shadows to protect and train and to make sure these brats didn't get themselves and the rest of their people killed in combat.

She may not have been anyone special then, but Thor regularly seeked her out for her knowledge of both Asgard’s long forgotten history and her passable knowledge of the rest of the galaxy. 

The Grandmaster, after all was a  _ massive  _ gossip. Loki knew a lot from his own extensive spy network, 45% of which existed outside of Asgard and so still lived, and was now more useful than ever. Brunn generally knew enough to fill in the gaps in his knowledge or that of his sources-or at the very least enough to help Loki form the questions he needed to ask of his lackeys (He hated it when she called them Lackey’s Lackeys, so of course it had become their unofficial title among their little group).

But more often than not Thor asked her to join his table because he liked her company. They would never have worked out as a couple, despite there being a few moments during the worst of the crisis --which, was never a good time to form a relationship. Thinking of what could have happened Brunn scrunched her nose in distaste. No, she’ knew what his armpits smelled like from when she got too close during a spar, she’d rather that be as close as they ever got; there was a reason they called the Aesir 'barbarians' after all. She knew it, she was one.

Besides, he was the romantic, monogamous type. 

No. His brother, it turned out was far more her style. Fun, hot, a little mean and good at fucking; but also good at letting go and not hanging on like a whiny baby. Which was very good when such a lovely possibility like Darcy came to visit. She held no compunction with having a taste and seeing what fun they could have.

Presently, Thor was sitting down with herself and Darcy as well as Sif and Korg, who was kicking up some good banter with their guest. 

Brunn was content to watch and eat, while making eyes at Darcy that couldn’t possibly be misinterpreted. 

She knew not what official tasks the Midgardian had traveled to them to execute, or what information she was here to relay, but she was really hoping she would be keen to add ‘sitting on Brunnhilde’s face’ to the list. She bit her lip at the thought, and watched as the girl brushed her hair off her shoulder absently, laughing at something Korg said.

Brunnhilde had followed Heimdall’s example and dressed her hair in locks since living on the ship and she had to say all things considered, it had been and still was the best decision; but that didn't mean that her fingers didn't itch to touch those silken tresses and wind them around her fist while she kissed the neck that had just been freshly exposed to her perusal with the movement. 

The talk carried on around them but the two women were having their own silent conversation with their eyes that the taller folk at the table seemed to miss. Darcy bit her lip and Brunn  _ wanted.  _

It was funny how having someone at her own level was so refreshing after being in the company of only Aesir, a Frost Giant, a Kronan and whatever Miek was for company for so long. At least on Sakkar there had been all  _ kinds _ of people. She’d forgotten how little Asgard cared for diversity, though admittedly Thor was trying to change that. 

Still, it was a shock. It was nice to be the same height as someone who wasn’t a child- though technically she guessed, there were children on this ship who were older than this woman was. But still, that _was_ a technicality.

Dinner wrapped up after tasting some delicacies Darcy had brought from Midgard called ‘chocolate’, tiny pretty, molded things that melted if held too long and were absolutely divine. Brunn had closed her eyes in genuine surprised bliss as her portion melted on her tongue. When she opened her eyes she’d caught a flash of hot lust in the girl’s expression and so she locked her in her gaze as she wiped some of the melted sweet off the corner of her mouth and licked it off the pad of her thumb; she was rewarded with the sight of her squirming in her seat.

Brunn left with the others as Thor asked for some space while Darcy talked shop, whatever that meant. Knowing she was watching her exit Brunnhilde made sure to put some extra swing into her step on the way out, biting back a smug grin as she went.

As the doors to the mess slid closed she sighed. That had been fun but she had some serious me time that she’d been putting off, and there was no time like the present.

 

She dropped into her tiny room (a privilege of being in Thor’s inner circle, as others of lower rank had to share) located below the catwalk in one of the quieter areas of the ship to pick up her robe and one of her most treasured possessions, some spicy smelling soap she’d purchased on Alfheim on their stop there a while ago now. 

She generally used the everyday utilitarian stuff supplied to everyone but sometimes she needed a little luxury, like today and so she brought it with her to the washroom.

It wasn't empty, she usually preferred to come at off peak times and she could hear at least one mother arguing with her child over getting into the bath and another chasing after their little rascal who was making a break for it before their mother had managed to get their tunic over their head.

In another corner were a bunch of young women crowded together and combing out one another’s hair and braiding it, talking none too quietly about what they thought their sovereign and his brother were like in the sack. Brunn smiled privately to herself, knowing the answer to at least one of their questions, though she was pleasantly surprised when one of the girls admitted to holding some regard for the Midgardian healer, Bruce Banner. “EW!” her friend shrieked comically, making a face “He’s younger than you!” the girl shrugged and they carried on, giggling together. 

Brunn chuckled. Yes, and her current interest was  _ even younger still _ , but she wasn’t asking to marry the girl, she was considered well passed adulthood by her people and thus past the age of consent, and that was all Brunnhilde was after. She wasn’t the marrying type after all. She had been once, and never would be again. That was all far behind her. 

Brunnhilde chuckled and wished the young mother luck as she sidestepped the child who was still evading their mother’s clutches, giggling maniacally, and headed for her preferred stall. She sealed the door closed before pulling her hair out of its braids and tying it up before she turned on the hot water, rinsing the sweat from her hair and her skin. She used the utility cleanser to carefully wash her locks and scalp and then lathered her body up using the delicious soap from Alfheim, relaxing with the powerful scent and using the lather to work on her muscles and loosen up after a long day of training. 

The hot water felt good, and the steam caught the scent of the soap and helped relax her further as she breathed it in. She was lucky, and was entitled to more showers than most people on the ship, but then again she sweated a little more than most too. It took a lot to whip those lazy royal boys into shape. Though admittedly Sif did well with those in her care, making Brunn’s job infinitely easier. Even so she had to save up her allocated time so that she could take care of her hair properly. Thankfully she found it relaxing, and not exactly a chore. 

She rarely took time to herself, feeling the needs of her sovereign and her people pressing in on her at all times, but this was a task she was able to convince herself to take the time out to do. 

After all if she never invested in herself, how would she have anything to give? She’d eventually run out. 

Sure, she had lost herself, the last thousand years in selfishness and hedonism, trying to forget; but that didn’t mean she had to give until there was nothing left of her. It just meant she now had something to work towards, and she knew the value of that.

These days, finally, she felt she had something to live for. She hoped her loyalty wasn’t misplaced this time, she really did. 

She sighed, turning the water to cold, and rinsed off, the chill of the water stealing her breath. She carefully toweled dry and put on a some basic underthings and flowing robe, leaving the bathroom and sneaking down the hallway. Her destination was the growing rooms, the section of the ship where Loki and the few remaining truly talented mages and their various apprentices had convinced seedlings and then full crops to grow. It was really quite a feat.

They had created, with the soil donated from Vanaheim, water from Alfheim and the seeds kept and smuggled out of Asgard by one of Idunn’s acolytes, the perfect conditions for plants to live happily. There were a very few heads of livestock as well, for some highly coveted milk and eggs, who were kept aside for the growing Aesir children who needed those nutrients and proteins for their growing bones and minds. Thor saw it as investing in their future, and Brunn wasn't about to argue. it was good that their leaders were already looking to the future after only two calendar years in space.

The conditions in the growing rooms were also perfect for drying her hair out properly, the only good place for in the ship (Well- other than on top of the engine room, but she couldn’t go in there anymore since the head engineer caught her in bed with his wife.). Brunn always scheduled her hair washing for this time slot as she knew the farmers were breaking for their meal, so she wouldn’t be bothering them. 

She couldn’t hold back her grin as she crept to her favourite spot among some soft moss that carried out some function or other, but which Loki had told her so long as she was gentle, it was fine to nap on. She sighed as she untied her robe, settling down under the artificial sunlight and arranging her hair so that it was spread out evenly and able to dry. 

She hadn’t quite realised how tired she was and didn’t catch her eyes as they fell heavily closed. 

…

Darcy had wrapped up with Thor but had stayed for one more drink as Heimdall joined them. She was just wondering if she had the courage to find that hot Valkyrie and see if she wanted to get a little handsy on her pansy when Heimdall had given her a cheeky smile and suggested where she might find her, giving her security codes and everything. 

Darcy liked Heimdall, she decided. He’d seemed a little uptight when she’d met him that one time on Asgard but he’d been working then, here he was still keeping an eye on things so to speak but Thor made sure he took some chill time too. It seemed like Thor was a good king these days. Sure, his people were reduced to a population that barely filled two thirds of this ship but that only meant the road hadn’t been at all smooth, and he was doing a good job at driving or something? Darcy was too distracted to follow the metaphor through to its end because she too busy was thinking about getting lucky.

Darcy made her goodbyes to the chuckling men and made her way down to the space farms Loki had set up. He’d told her about them once when they’d hooked up back on earth so she was curious to see them, but also Loki wasn’t the reason she was on her way there now. Nope, she was going there to see about a girl- well, actually apparently she was as old as dirt so maybe ‘girl’ wasn’t the word, but Darcy sure liked the idea of all that experience put to work on her person; yes she liked that very much. 

She was super nervous of course, but felt like Brunnhilde hadn’t really been subtle with showing her interest during dinner, and then with Heimdall’s encouragement, she felt like things might go pretty well for her. 

She keyed open the door with the code Heimdall had given her and slipped inside, making sure the door locked behind her; she didn’t want to be interrupted, after all. She was about to turn around when she felt a blade pressed to her throat, and her arms locked behind her. 

“Um, hi?” Darcy squeaked, the scent of the woman skin hitting her before the realisation that she should probably be more scared than horny right now. 

The woman flexed the knife away from her throat a fraction so that she didn’t nick her while darcy squirmed in the uncomfortable position. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you have the code to this room.” The Valkyrie’s voice was low and dangerous and Darcy squirmed again, but for a different reason. This was a hell of a way to do foreplay. 

“Um, so Heimdall saw that I ah.. Was interested? In you? So he helped a sister out… I guess the little interruption I had planned wasn’t as welcome as he thought though…” she added, a little disappointed. 

The woman released her, and then caught her as her knees went weak. once she was back on her feet Darcy turned, leaning her back on the door to catch her breath and take in the Valkyrie, her neat dreadlocks down from the braids they were in before and hanging loosely over her strong shoulders and chest. 

She was wearing what she assumed Aesir wore under their armour, a cotton voile looking bra thing in mauve with silver embroidery depicting what looked like unicorns with wings, and a matching pair of shorts. The fabric was super fine and obviously of top quality, and as such was pretty much transparent. 

Darcy took in her dark nipples hardening through the fabric. she trailed her eyes down, seeing her strong stomach, full hips and a little bit of dark hair down below, where some obvious moisture was collecting. Darcy’s brain shorted out completely, her mouth falling open and her cheeks burning with desire.

When she was finally able to think again she noticed that the woman was biting back a smug smile, which was good because she looked _fucking_ _amazing_ , like all her Xena fantasies from highschool got dipped in gold.

“Well it’s not unwelcome, just gave me a start, that’s all. The staff here usually don’t come back for another twenty minutes.”

Brunnhilde’s eyes told her all about what she was supposed to do with that information and Darcy felt a delighted smile creeping across her face. Brunnhilde took her hand and lead her to a little picturesque alcove where there was a silky looking robe laid out on some blue coloured moss. 

Brun grinned, stilling her before they reached the spot and pulling Darcy closer, sealing her lips over hers in a kiss, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. 

Her lips were soft and full and she was _unbelievably_ good at kissing, and Darcy decided she wanted so much more. She reached for Brunnhilde’s head, carefully avoiding touching her hair which she’d clearly just been maintaining and gripping the back of her neck so that she could draw closer. Her other arm ran down Brunn’s shoulder and coiled under to touch the skin of her back. 

She felt soft supple skin, hard muscle under naturally formed curves. As she moved her hand she felt traces of fibrous scar tissue criss-crossing her back. She bit Brunn’s bottom lip softly as she traced a particularly long scar with her thumb. 

The woman sucked in a breath and pulled away. “It’s not fair that I can’t touch you.” she said, and they set about getting Darcy out of her suit. 

She had to give it to SHIELD, she had once escaped unscathed after being shot at with laser pistols by a bunch of HYDRA goons on a mission gone wrong (admittedly, the mission was to pick up some donuts, she’d just won the suit in a bet with Natasha Romanov) but the suits weren't the easiest of garments to actually wear, and one hell of a bitch to get out of. 

Apparently the Valkyrie had a thousand years of experience with body armour though because she had Darcy out of it in about a quarter of the time it usually took her to undress herself. Darcy sighed as the magical air of the greenhouse touched her skin, quickly followed by Brunnhilde’s hot mouth. She skimmed her lips down her neck and over her collar bones before she wound her arms under Darcy’s own and plunged both hands into her hair, pulling their bodies closer with the movement. Darcy groaned as short nails scraped at her scalp and soft lips enclosed on her pulse point.

She sucked hard as she twisted Darcy’s hair, making her whimper before she smoothed her hands down her back and took handfuls of her ass. It was then that Darcy realised she was  _ so _ far in over her head, and she didn’t ever feel the need to see the surface again if this was what was in the deep end. 

Brunhilde moved her mouth down to her breasts, nibbling the soft skin around Darcy’s nipple skillfully before sucking it into her mouth and Darcy moaned as one of her hands squeezed her ass roughly and the other smoothed over her hip and came forwards to lightly trace at the wet, sensitive skin of her labia before pulling away. 

She opened her eyes,  _ completely _ worked up after so short a time, as Brunhilde nudged her, encouraging her to lay down on the robe. The fabric felt delicious and cool on her sensitised skin and Darcy inhaled the spicy scent she had noticed on Brunhilde’s skin. She looked dazely up from her position as Brunhilde made to join her down on the robe. The Valkyrie allowed her to pull her down to straddle her mouth, letting Darcy lap at the sodden fabric on her pussy for a moment before pulling away with a happy gasp, her strong legs rippling as she moved backwards, spending some more time on Darcy’s tits before moving downwards to her prize. 

Darcy avoided touching Brunnhilde's carefully twisted hair, insead stroking her cheek and beautiful lips before her face was out of range and her hands moved between running her fingers over the deliciously smooth fabric of Brunn’s robe and playing with her own nipples, twisting them while the Valkyrie sent her into a meltdown of nuclear proportions with her mouth and hands. 

She was  _ so _ good, better, even, than Loki --and he wasn’t called  _ Silvertongue _ for nothing. When she heard Brunnhilde laugh she realised she’d mumbled this out loud in her fuck drunk state. The Valkyrie paused her ministrations to give her a saucy wink and tell her not to worry, that she’d been training him. He should be even  _ better  _ next time round. 

Something in Darcy relaxed, for some reason, knowing that they shared a lover. This romp had the easy familiarity and atmosphere of something she’d like to repeat, if she could possibly swing it; but then all thoughts disappeared when Brunhilde sucked on her clit with just the right intensity and she came, with lightning electricity racing through her, whiting out behind her eyelids as she writhed on Brunnhilde’s mouth. 

…

Of course the little Midgardian looked lovely when she came, Brunnhilde had known she would. That pouty mouth hung open and her eyes closed tight, eyebrows coming together and then relaxing as she came down from her high. Brunnhilde once again wiped at the edge of her mouth but it wasn’t chocolate so much as Darcy that she was cleaning from her this time. 

She couldn’t hide her smile as Darcy frantically pulled her up for a kiss. Brunnhilde pressed Darcy back into the soft moss as she plunged her tongue into her mouth, to her whimpering approval. She gripped the girl’s soft thigh and maneuvered them herself so that they were properly scissored, letting out a sigh when her soaking wet heat finally came into contact with Darcy’s pretty pussy. 

Loki had told her about the Midgardian girls, about how they shore away that hair leaving their little quims so silky smooth; and Brunnhilde had to say she liked it. She wanted to feel it on her own skin, cunt to cunt as she rode her, but she was too impatient at present to bother with disrobing. Hopefully they would have other chances to play and explore.

Darcy was making the most beautiful noises as she ground down with perfectly controlled pressure, catching both their clits with the movement. She brought her hands up to cup and twist Brunhilde’s breasts under her camisole, sending delicious sensations down to her clit. The Valkyrie purred her approval, and arched her back so that Darcy could strain up and catch one in her mouth. Oh Norns, her mouth was Valhalla. 

Brunnhilde picked up her pace, chasing her own bliss and taking Darcy with her. She let out a moan, long and loud as she finally reached her peak, Darcy crashing over again in the same moment, screaming a midgardian obscenity at the top of her lungs. 

They rode out their orgasms and fell into a pile, Darcy nuzzling at her in adorable affection which  Brunnhilde allowed, knowing it wasn’t the dangerous kind. She rolled so that she took her own weight on her shoulder and kissed the girl slowly, soothing her hands over her body which was still shivering and shaking deliciously with aftershocks. She wanted to push her into another crest, see how many she could pull from her sexy little body, but knew their blissful time of privacy was running out.

As her breathing slowed Brunnhilde grabbed Darcy’s suit and made to help her put it on her but the girl stopped her, an impish expression on her face. “What? The farmers will come back soon and they won’t appreciate us making them late.” 

Darcy waved her hand, picking up Brunnhilde’s robe and wrapping herself in it leaving Brunnhilde only in her ruined undergarments. “Oh I know that, but my room is just a few doors away. We could totally make a break for it.” 

Brunn’s answering smile was sharp, not being particularly prudish about people seeing her body anyway, and she helped Darcy up, rolling up her suit while Darcy carefully picked up the blade she had pressed to her throat not that long ago. Girl had one hell of a backbone, that was for sure. 

They cracked open the door and the Valkyrie looked out, pressing Darcy out of sight while the mother from the bathing room finally lead their wailing child back to their rooms. Brunnhilde spared a thought to feel sorry for her as she watched.

When the coast was clear, Darcy lead her to a door, but Brunnhilde paused. This wasn’t a guest suite, this was- 

Darcy laughed at her, eyes glittering, and keyed in the code without even looking. Ohhhh he’d be _so_ _pissed_  --but then she’d probably end up getting a good fight and then a nice, hard fuck out of it and she had exactly zero problems with that-- and that was _if_ he didn’t return to the ship early and find two of his current lovers making time in his big ass princely bed without him. 

Frankly, she was embarrassed she hadn’t thought of it first. 

Darcy let the gown fall from her shoulders, exposing full breasts that didn’t have anywhere near enough marks on them, and that was all the invitation Brunnhilde needed. 

This, she thought as she pushed Darcy none too gently onto the bed and finally peeled off her knickers before joining her, was the beginning of a beautiful, _ beautiful _ friendship. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I just want to say-- before you go at me about Loki featuring so heavily in this even though it's femslash. I literally started four (4) entire fics and Loki barged his way into every single one, so on this, the fifth attempt I sent Loki on a mission, so our girls could hook up in peace. muses are weird. mine is stuck in tasertricks gear apparently. 
> 
> but whatever, I wrote a thing. 
> 
> and yeah, maybe there is a new ot3 on the horizon, sue me (ok but please don't sue me. all of marvel's intellectual property still belongs to them, I only own blue moss and cute Asgardian lingerie)


End file.
